Mengigau
by Yupi Masochist
Summary: Hai, nama gua Eren... gua suka banget sama yang namanya TIDUR dan loe harus tau dong kalo gua punya kebiasaan 'Mengigau'. tanpa gua sadari, kebiasaan itu udah menjadi bencana besar bagi gue. YAOI, BL, Sho-ai, RiRen *inside*


**Mengigau**

K+

Humor gagal, romance ga jadi.

WARNING! YAOI, BL, Sho-ai, (RiRen inside), Typo(s), OoC, bahasa NON baku, Eren POV, dkk .

* * *

.

.

.

Hai, all… apa kabar? Nama gua Eren Jaegar, seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, gua adalah cowo paling imut seSMA Shingekyo, itu loh SMA paling terkenal se-Wall Maria. Apa? Gua narsis? Gak apa kali, yang penting gua imut…

Oke, kembali ke pokok pembicaraan. Walaupun gua imut seimut kelinci yang habis berak terus dengan wajah _innocence_-nya dia menyapa temen-temennya seakan-akan gak pernah terjadi apa-apa, gua juga manusia yang punya segudang kesalahan. Mau gua ceritain salah satu masalah yang sampe sekarang masih bikin gua malu kalo ketemu dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Sampe-sampe demi menjaga image gua dimata orang itu, gua harus pura-pura jatoh dari tangga sekolah gua dan pura-pura terserang amnesia akut mendadak. Oke, akan gua ceritain, sabar yeh para fansku…

Plis jangan timpuk gua pake sendal pak ustadz Rivai yang wangi kembang tujuh rupa itu (mungkin tuh sendal dimandiin dua kali sehari kali pakek kembang tujuh rupa yeh sampe bisa wangi kembang tujuh rupa begitu), entar wajah imut nan rupawan gua berubah jadi muka titan mode gua yang sangar abis… oke, abaikan…

Lanjut ke cerita. Sebenernya ini mungkin hal yang spele menurut kalian, tapi suatu bencana besar menurut gua. Ya, sebenarnya penyebab dari masalah ini adalah kebiasaan gua yaitu…

**Bisa tidur dimana pun dan kapan pun tempat dan keadaannya**, dengan kata lain gua adalah orang yang suka banget ama kegiatan yang sering disebut tidur. Mau tau kenapa? Karena tidur bisa bikin muka gua tambah imut nan rupawan… gua narsis? Selalu! Yeah sebenarnya bukan itu inti dari permasalahannya…

Inti dari permasalahannya adalah… **GUA NGIGAU KALO TIDUR**…

Dan itu lah awal dari semua kejadian itu, kejadian yang bikin gua pengen ngubur diri saat ini juga pas inget kejadian itu, sebuah bencana besar yang menerjang hidup gua, bak Tsunami yang melanda Aceh beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mau gua ceritan? Ciyus? Miapa? Mau tau aja apa banget? Ih KEPO deh! Okeh deh sini, gua ceritain…

Permisi, orang imut mau cerita, _silent please_?

_PLESBEK_

_Gua inget persis, kejadian itu terjadi empat tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat gua berumur 14, gua masih kelas dua SMP. Waktu itu gua masih jadi anak cupu (tapi tetep aja gua udah imut gila, dari lahir juga gua udah imut banget kale). Tapi sumpah, keimutan gua itu bener-bener banyak manfaatnya. Salah satunya ya menarik perhatian orang yang gua suka, gak percaya? Hanya dengan puppy eyes gua yang paling imut, seimut jerafah yang ada di iklan b*g co*a, orang yang gua suka bakal ngelakuin apapun yang gua suruh. Salah satunya adalah kejadian ini, kejadian paling memalukan yang sedang gua ceritain ini…_

_Gua masih inget, saat itu SMP Shingekyo akan melakukan acara darma wisata ke Wall Rose. Perjalanan ditempuh dengan menggunakan bis (terlalu canggih ya? Emang! Secara sekolah gua kan sekolah paling elit se-Wall Maria, masa iya kita disuruh jalan kaki ke sananya, musti elit dikit lah)_

_Dan hari ini gua berserta temen-temen gua yang tampangnya rada absurd (min Levi-kun) dikasih penyuluhan tentang darma wisata nanti. Dan salah satu dari acara penyuluhan ini adalah menentuka posisi tempat duduk saat dibis nanti. Gua dengan spontan minta Levi-kun supaya duduk bareng gua, gua emang gak liat muka gua waktu itu, tapi kayanya mirip kelinci yang nahan pup seminggu lebih, ngeden-ngeden gimana gitu… tapi tetep imut nan rupawan! Gua tau dari ekspresi Levi-kun saat itu, tapi dia (dengan sangat terpaksa) akhirnya nurutin kemauan gua untuk duduk dengannya. YES, BIG LUCK FOR ME! Agaknya gua berpikir terlalu cepat tentang ini…._

_Oke, skip time!_

_Yak, perjalanan menuju Wall Rose menempuh waktu sehari semalem, jadi gua memutuskan untuk tidur selama perjalanan. Begitu juga dengan Levi-kun yang duduk disebelah gua. Dan itu bikin gua grogi tingkat collosal titan. Demi apa? Gua yang biasanya dengan mudahnya terlelap menuju alam mimpi, kini jadi susah tidur! Jantung gua berdetak lebih cepet dari biasanya… sumpah Levi, elu bener-bener kamvret bisa bikin gua jadi kek gini. Gua coba ngelirik Levi-kun yang kayaknya udah pules… namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan gua…_

_"Belum tidur? Udah jam 11 malem loh, yang lainnya aja udah tidur" ujar Levi-kun sambil membuka salah satu matanya._

_"Eh? Umm" gua Cuma bisa ngangguk gaje, untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutan gua. Gua tetep berusaha terlihat se-stay cool mungkin di hadapan Levi-kun saat itu. demi apa? Gua grogi banget waktu itu shit! Akhirnya gua mencoba nyari PW dengan nyender di kursi bis yang terasa dingin karena suhu AC yang sangat menusuk kulit… gua mencoba nutup mata gua, dan akhirnya gua bisa tidur… malah gua tidur dengan nyenyaknya…_

_Paginya gua bangun dengan tampang yang terbilang (sangat) absurd tapi tetep imut nan rupawan… oke, gak ada yang nimpuk? Aman terkendali…_

_Lanjut deh… dan gua langsung disuguhi wajah rupawan Levi-kun yang lagi bobok dengan damainya… jantung gua kepompa lagi, njir! Tiba-tiba aja si Levi melek, bikin gua kaget, saking kagetnya gua hampir kepental kebelakang dan mo jatoh dengan posisi kepala jatoh duluan, untungnya gua punya keseimbangan yang bagus, jadi wajah imut nan rupawan gua selamet sentosa… oke ini lebay, tapi emang kenyataannya begitu -_-_

_"Tadi malem kamu ngigau" ujarnya sembari ngucek-ngucek mata. So kawaiiii, oh, gua ga bisa ngelepasin pandangan gua dari dia, njir! Shial!_

_"Emangnya aku ngigau apa?" gua mencoba menenangkan diri gua._

_"Enggak begitu jelas sih…" gumamnya. Dia tampak sedang mengingat-ingat. Shit, mata gua makin kekunci ama sosok Levi-kun. "'Jangan Jean!' sama 'Ya, Bu'" Levi berusaha mengingat kata kata apa saja yang diigaukan gua semalam. "Hanya itu yang kuingat" ujar Levi kemudian memandang kearah jendela. Njir, keche badai! Gua ga bisa berenti mengagumi wajah kechenya walau emak gua pernah bilang kalo muka Levi-kun mirip mas-mas yang suka jualan ayam geprek keliling. Pliss, deh mak… sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan matamu ke dokter mata terdekat terlebih dahulu… masa muka keche Levi-kun disamain ama mas-mas penjual ayam geprek keliling coba? Enggak banget deh emak gua tuh…_

_Oke, kembali ke inti permasalahan… sekarang gua inget kalo tadi malem gua mimpi ngebakar kandang ayam tetangga sebelah gua, kebetulan Jean liat dan si muka kuda itu langsung ngaduin gua ke Emak gua, Carla Jaegar… secara emak gua kalo udah marah tuh serem banget, plus plus kalo lagi datang bulan… huft, jangan ditannya deh! Pokoknya udah kaya sadako yang keluar dari TV, serem gila!_

_Dan gua nyeritain mimpi gua ke Levi-kun. Dan responnya… "Mimpimu absurd ya?" dengan wajah miskin ekspresi miliknya._

_SHIT! Kok gua malah ngefly? Idung gua ampe terbang… tralala trilili…_

_Terus hari-hari seperti itu terus berlanjut sampe saat hari terakhir saat kita dalam perjalanan pulang… gua jadi ragu pengen nyeritain ini atau engga… secara itu AIB bagi gue…_

_Oke, Eren yang paling imut ini memutuskan untuk menceritakannya… tapi besok aja deh, gua udah ngantuk… _

_HYAAA, AMPUN! Jangan timpuk gua dengan laptop anda… _

_Oke, gua cerita sekarang… tapi lo semua harus janji buat jaga rahasia gue, yeh? Kalo lu ingkar janji, gua ga akan segan-segan ngelaporin elu ke sepupu gua yang TSUYOI, namanya Mikasa Ackerman, orangnya nakutin vroh, gua aja takut ama dia… dia tuh cewe paling sangar yang pernah gua kenal… saking takutnya gua ama dia, gua sampe selalu pasang radius 10 km setiap ketemu dia, gua ga mau ambil resiko kena jotosan mautnya… soalnya gua pernah denger kalo si muka kuda, alias Jean Kirstein pernah dapet jotosan maut dari Mikasa dan kabarnya setelah itu Jean koma selama tiga hari… gimana gak ngeri coba? Dari pada wajah imut nan rupawan gua rusak seketika dan digantikan dengan bonyok akut akibat jotosan maut sepupu gua itu? enggak deh, makasih… gua masih pengen hidup dengan wajah super imut ini…_

_Oke, lanjut ke cerita gua…_

_Malem itu seperti biasa gua tidur nyenyak lagi vroh… dan gua bangun karena pak sopir ngerem mendadak, secara gua kaget dan langsung melotot… shit, gua ngeliat Levi-kun lagi senyum gaje ke arah gua… njir, barusan gua ngigau apa coba? Penasaran bingit gua, tapi gua gengsi nanyanya… secara si miskin ekspresi itu tiba-tiba senyam-senyum sendiri didepan muka gua… ada apa dengan muka gua? Apakah sangat abstrak? Shial, kenapa bis ini tidak dilengkapi dengan fitur kaca? Jadi gua bisa ngaca dan nata muka gua yang sepertinya kelewat absurd ini… plis tolong gua seseorang…_

_DEG_

_Gua inget tadi sebelum bangun gua mimpi nyatain perasaan gua ke Levi-kun… jangan-jangan tadi gua juga ngigauin hal yang sama? Oke, tekad gue udah bulat untuk bertanya pada Levi-kun…_

_"Engg, Levi-kun tadi aku ngigau apa?" tanya gua dengan malu-malu bak perawan yang mau diambil keperawananya ama om-om hidung belang… oke plis jangan nyamain Levi ama om-om hidung belang._

_"Ah, engga kok! Tadi kamu hanya tertawa pelan, karena aneh aku jadi ingin ikut tertawa" ujar Levi tanpa melihat ke arah gua… gua tau, dia pasti boongin gua… shial…_

_Kata 'hanya' yang dia pake tadi udah menunjukkan bahwa dia lagi boong ke gua sekarang… sekarang gua musti gimana? Dasar mimpi kamvret… kenapa loe seenak jidat masukkin Levi kedalam mimpi gue tadi? Udah tau gua suka ngigo, dan ORANGNYA DUDUK DISEBELAH GUA, kamvret bener dah… tapi belum tentu juga Levi lagi boong sekarang… mungkin emang tadi gua Cuma ngigo ketawacekikikan bak kuntilanak yang baru ngelahirin… maybe… siapa yang tahu? Hanya Tuhan, dan Levilah yang tahu… eh? Sejak kapan gua jadi labil kek gini? Plis siapapun yang bikin gua jadi OoC kek gini, dia sangat kamvret!_

_*mohon tunggu sebentar, author sedang menghukum Eren*_

_Cih, dasar Author gaje… kenape lu bikin wajah imut gua rusak gegara cubitan mautmu? Tch…_

_Oke, balik ke cerita… akhirnya gua maksa Levi untuk bilang yang sejujurnya… gua ngedesekkin dia… dan akhirnya dia mo cerita, tentunya sambil bisik-bisik di telinga gua… whew, gua salting sendiri jadinya…_

_EH? WHUT? Gua ga percaya… ternyata gua emang ngigau sesuai dengan mimpi gua saat itu… gua ngigau…_

_"Levi-kun, I love you"_

_KAMVERT SEKALI! RASANYA GUA PENGEN NGUBUR DIRI GUA SAAT ITU JUGA. HARGA DIRI GUA UDAH JATOH, MAMEN. MENDING GUA JUAL DIRI AJA SAAT ITU. DAN HAL PERTAMA YANG PENGEN GUA LAKUIN SETELAH TAU HAL ITU ADALAH TURUN DARI BIS DAN TERJUN DI JURANG TERDEKAT SAMBIL TREAK… "WOOI, HARGA DIRI GUA ILANG, WOOII, BANTU GUA NYARI DI SURGA WOOI" _

_Sumpah itu… gua langsung mingkem seribu bahasa, bak burung beo yang disumpel paruhnya make raket nyamuk… kaki gua lemes, dan gua keluar keringet dingin… oke gua lebih keliatan kaya maling yang suka ada di kompleks perumahan yang ketangkep basah ama hansip yang kebetulan lewat… Oh God Why? Kenapa harus gua yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa harus manusia paling imut nan rupawan ini? Oke, gua narsis disaat yang enggak tepat…_

_Dan sampe di Wall Maria pun, gua tetep ga bisa ngomong lagi ama Levi-kun, gua udah mati kutu ama dia… dan keringet dingin gua tetep mengucur dengan derasnya membasahi kepala dan seluruh tubuh gua…_

_Dan emak gua yang niatnya ngejemput gua pas pulang langsung panik sendiri pas liat anaknya ini pulang denga suhu badan bak daging yang baru dikeluarin dari kulkas, dingin banget mamen. Emak gua tuh udah kaya kehilangan emas 100000 kg aja mukanya, panik banget…_

_"Eren, aku kenapa, nak? Kamu sakit?" ujar emak gua sepanjang perjalanan pulang. "Nanti ayah akan mengobatimu kok, kau tenang saja…" emak gua meluk gua dengan erat, jujur gua sesek nafas sampe hampir pingsan… emak gua ini kalo khawatir emang lebay banget…_

_Sampe dirumah, bapak gua―Grisha Jaegar―langsung meriksa keadaan gua. Awalnya saat gua dan emak gua nyampe rumah dengan cetar membahana bak Syahrini yang kehilangan jambul katulistiwanya. Wokawoka. Sumpah muka bapak gua waktu itu absurd banget, antara kaget panik ama bingung jadi satu. Oke, maaf bukan maksud gua pengen ngejek bapak gua, gua bukan anak durhaka, Eren anak baik kok… _

_Oke, segitu aja,,, karena kejadian selanjutnya sangat enggak penting untuk diceritain…_

_PLESBEK OPP_

Nah, itu dia pengalaman paling memalukan yang pernah gua alamin sepanjang hidup gua (mungkin)… dan keesokan harinya gua jutek jutekan ama Levi-kun. Mau tau kenapa? Gengsi kali guanya… oke abaikan. Intinya setelah insiden gua ngigau itu, gua selalu jaga jarak ama Levi-kun.

Dan itu adalah hal terberat karena gua ama Levi-ku tuh udah kaya kakak-adek gitu… dari SD gua udah deket banget ama dia. Dia tuh orang yang paling bisa ngertiin gua. Gua sayang banget sama dia *galau mode on* okeh, gua gak mau dipanggil ababil karena gua ngegalo disini…

Ke intinya aja… sekarang gua nyesel karena dulu udah jaga jarak sama Levi-kun, soalnya sekarang dia jadi menel gitu ke kakak kelas. Ihh, najong banget gua ama kakak kelasnya /loh? Kok najongnya malah ke kakak kelasnya?/ biarin! Gua ini yang punya pemikiran…

Tapi sumpah kamvret banget… dua minggu lagi mau ada study tour ke taman bermain gitu, dan kayanya gua bakal duduk sebangku lagi ama Levi-kun… Oh, gua belom siapp… Seseorang totongin gua, helep helep…

.

.

.

Dua minggu kemudian…

Oke ternyata gua gak duduk disebelah Levi-kun, dan bagusnya gua malah gak sebis ama dia… sebenernya gua rada kecewa sih, tapi biarlah… yang penting gua siapin mental dulu buat ketemu dia…

.

.

.

Oke, sekarang udah jam 17.57, gua dkk disuruh kumpul di bis jam 18.00, dan sialnya gua kepisah dari temen-temen gua… yah lu tau kan? Tau kan? *maksa* oke, kalo lu gak tau, berarti lu cupu,nah biar lu kaga cupu gua kasih tau… **SEBENERNYA GUA ITU BUTA ARAH**, jadi sekarang gua kesasar, padahal temen-temen gua yang laennya udah ngumpul di bis (itu yang gua tau dari SMSnya si muka kuda, dia sewot gua belom nyampe bis dan katanya orang sebis pada panik nyariin gua. Secara orang paling imut gitu loh, pasti pada panik kalo gua ga ada) oke, dari pada gua narsis alay… mending gua nyari jalan lagi…

GREB

Eh, ada yang narik tangan gua dari belakang… spontan gua nengok ke belakang… ASTJHAMN… itu… ITU LEVI-KUN VROH… spontan (lagi) gua langsung loncat ke belakang… Tuhan, kenapa gua mesti ketemu dia sekarang? Padahal tempat ini rame dan luas banget, kenapa kita mesti ketemu? Why? why? Oke, gua lebay…jadi abaikan.

"Hooi, kamu kenapa mondar-mandir kayak cacing kepanasan?" tanyanya dengan datarnya.

"EH, ah… etto… aku…" gua ga bisa ngomong lagi ke dia, kmvret gua parno duluan.

"Oh iya, kamu pasti kesasar kan? Haah, Cuma orang bodoh yang bisa kesasar ditempat yang memasang banyak petunjuk jalan seperti ini" ejeknya.

Ah, udah lama gua kaga diledek ama Levi-kun. Gua kangen banget sama ejekkannya, sumpah deh…

"Hayu atuh, kita ke bis… entar pada nyariin loh" ajaknya. Levi-kun langsung ngegandeng tangan gua. Kamvret, gua salting sendiri.

Yah, itu hal yang wajar antara teman masa kecil… toh kita udah satu sekolah dari SD…

"Hei…"

Gua nengok ke arah Levi-kun…

Dia nyelipin bunga ditelinga kana gua… kamvret, gua laki wooi…

"Tuh kan kamu manis banget" ujarnya dengan wajah mengejek.

"Jezz… awas kau!" kesabaran gua udah abis dan gua langsung menerjang tubuh Levi-kun. Kita sama sama jatoh dan gua ngejambak rambutnya yang alus luar binasa bak artis iklan sampo… dia ngejambak gua balik…

"Sakit bego! Lepasin!" pekiknya.

"Emang gua kaga sakit? Lu lepasin duluan bego!" pekik gua balik.

"Elo duluan, Nyet!" dia makin keras ngejambak guanya.

"Kmvret, sialan lo njing" gua bales jambak dia makin keras.

"Hei, kalian ngapain?" tanya seorang gadis bersyal merah.

Shit, itu Mikasa yang gua ceritain waktu itu. "Eh, Mikasa… enggak kok!" gua spontan ngelepasin tangan gua dari rambut Levi-kun. Dan beranjak berdiri.

"Kalian mau disini sampai kapan? Yang lainnya udah berdebu nungguin kalian di bis tuh" tegur Mikasa. Kamvret, baru teguran pelan aja gua udah ketakutan.

"I…iya, kita kesana sekarang" gua pergi duluan. Levi nyusul gua, dan Mikasa mengikuti dari belakang Levi.

.

.

.

Yah itu lah pengalaman tak terlupakan gua sama Levi kun… walaupun waktu itu gua gak sempet minta foto bareng ama Levi kun (gegara asyik jambak jambakan) tapi gua punya kisah yang spesial dan beda dari yang laen vroh… yah, dan disinilah gua sekarang, didalem kamar gua yang pencahayaannya remang-remang (bukan remas ya, masalahnya gak ada yang bisa direbas :v XDDD ) dan cukup pengap karena ventilasi satusatunya hanya sebuah pintu dan sepasang jendela kecil… sekarang gua lagi nulis diary… apa? Banci? Plis dari pada gua pasang statsu di FB? Mending gua nulis di diary gua tercinta aja, entar gua dibilang alay lagi kali masang status di FB :v

Oke, sekian kisah gua yang satu ini… gua minta maap kalo rada gaje, maklumlah gua juga agak gaje anaknya, tapi tetep paling imoet imoet… /oke abaikan kealayan gua/

Sampai jumpa dikisah gua selanjutnya, bye *kissu semua yang baca*

.

.

.

.

TAMAT cuk ^^

.

.

.

AN: yosh, akhirnya jadi juga fic gaje ini *lap peluh*

Ini true story loh, pengalaman asli saya *bangga*

Maap kalo banyak typo dan endingnya kurang mengenakkan :v *terserah saya dong, saya yang buat ini* XDDD (oke, sifat saya mulai mirip Eren di fic ini…)

Oh ya, pas ngetik scene jambak jambakan RiRen, entah kenapa aku pengen nangis bombai, soalnya udah lama banget enggak jambak jambakkan sama temen SDku… kalo kita udah berantem, terus kita jambak jambakkan (bahkan sampe kelas 1 SMP kita masih suka jambak jambakan) dan kalo udah kaya gitu, biasanya bakal keluar bahasa kasar campur bahasa sunda kasar… sksksk, gak kerasa itu udah lama banget berlalu (padahal belom setahun). Oh ya, temen SD ku itu juga suka iseng ngumpetin barang barangku… bagiku, dia udah kaya kakak laki lakiku gitu ^w^ mana tanggal lahir kita Cuma selisih dua hari… jadi kita bisa ngertiin satu sama lain /bahasa lo Yupi/

Ano, Levi disini if yu no lah siapa /w\ *sasi pasti tau*


End file.
